


肌肤饥渴病？肌肤饥渴病！

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *给姐妹们拜个晚年！*是妹妹不解释了，低调，不喜勿入*甜饼+黄色废料，好久不写了手很生，文笔复健，缓慢填坑





	肌肤饥渴病？肌肤饥渴病！

1

忒修斯收到出入境办公室发来的“斯卡曼德小姐已经回到英国”短函时，惯例反手给自己那不省心的妹妹送去了一封晚餐邀请。地址是永远不变的自己公寓，时间是下午七点，尽管他很有可能要加班到八点半。反正这么多年来纽特从来没回应过他的邀请，第二天才结结巴巴地答复说自己“没看到”已经是够礼貌的了，大多数时候她会直接无视自己的兄长，然后忒修斯又只能从出入境办公室的熟人哈金斯那里收到一封干巴巴的告知短函。

但十五分钟后，一只黄棕猫头鹰冒冒失失地冲进了首席傲罗的办公室。一张没卷好的纸条晃悠悠落在他的桌面上，忒修斯随手用魔杖点了点它，一个沙哑、有点急促的女声低低地说：“好的……我会来的，也许晚点儿到，不，我准时到。晚上见，哥哥。”

梅林的胡子。首席傲罗失手打翻了一瓶墨汁，他是不是听错了？这会不会是一个恶作剧？

 

2

纽特跌跌撞撞地从哥哥家壁炉里出来时撞到了脑门。她很少到这儿来，也不习惯飞路粉旅行，呛得一嘴都是灰还被磕得头晕目眩。忒修斯在壁炉前稳稳接住了她，挽起袖子露出的小臂扶在她的腰上和肩膀上，当纽特站稳以后就很快松开了。

从前纽特对肢体接触很敏感，但这一次他的妹妹好像反应慢半拍似地才自己站直。她的脸红扑扑的，本来就乱的头发更乱了，一些卷曲的发丝被汗水黏在颧骨上。

“好久不见，阿尔忒弥斯，到这儿来。”忒修斯张开双臂亲切地说。

他已经做好了被拒绝的准备，鉴于过往的经验，纽特总是敷衍地给他抱抱然后就转身走开。她从前甚至手臂都不会抬起来，也就是不会回抱他，但她突然——

纽特很突兀地一把抱住了忒修斯，甚至自己主动踮起脚来，双手环着哥哥的脖子。忒修斯愣住了，他张开的手臂都忘记了收紧。纽特很明显不会抱人，她没哥哥高，即使踮起了脚这个姿势也很别扭，于是收回一只手从忒修斯腋下穿过去抱他的背，但还是不得其法。忒修斯听到她的喉咙里发出一点不耐烦的咆哮，脸颊压在自己的脸和脖子旁，她的发丝全蹭到了他的鼻子上。

“你怎么了？”他担心地推开了妹妹，端详着她发红的脸庞问：“你是不是哪里不舒服？”

“我……没事。”纽特含混地说，双手握住了哥哥的小臂。然后她发出了一声几乎有些不得体的呻吟，眼睛闭上又睁开。

现在忒修斯是真的担心了：“你看起来不像没事。”

“我真的，没事。忒修斯，你不觉得屋里太热了吗？嗯？”

纽特终于放开了他，双手扇着自己通红的脸颊：“你穿这么多，不热吗？”

“……”忒修斯低头看了看自己身上仅有的一件衬衣和长裤。

纽特已经走到了玄关旁边，脱下身上的大衣挂在衣架上。忒修斯一下子就愣住了，他常年穿得像个男孩子一样的妹妹穿了一件无袖的连衣裙，领口还开得那么低，整条手臂都露在了外面！还有一部分脖子后的肌肤，这到底是唱的哪一出？

 

3

“肌肤饥渴病？”首席傲罗狐疑地看着乖乖坐在茶几对面单人沙发上的妹妹。

“麻瓜……魔法……媚娃……差不多的东西。”纽特的脑袋越垂越低，已经几乎要垂到了手里的杯子中。她被哥哥用一条毯子强行裹起来，并按在离他三尺远的单人沙发上，像被威森加摩审的犯人一样可怜兮兮的。她很久没跟忒修斯相处过了，他总是不自觉地就摆出年长者的威严，而纽特反抗的勇气从来持续不了十五分钟。

“那你为什么不去圣芒戈？”忒修斯的耐心已经用得差不多了。

“治不了——”

“你不去你怎么知道治不了？！”

“因为私下交易媚娃血、狐媚子蛋和走私东亚珍珠母要判十年……”

忒修斯不住地掐着自己的太阳穴。

“那你这样可怎么是好？”他苦恼地说，好像刚才被扑上来的妹妹扯破三颗衬衫纽扣的人不是自己一样。

“其实也不会怎么样。”纽特的眼神飘忽着，“你完全可以帮我，发作起来的时候，你就，咳……触碰我的皮肤，无论哪里……一阵子，发作也就是一阵子。然后就会好了。”

忒修斯犹豫地看着妹妹，调整了一下坐姿。

纽特继续申诉；“你看，我是有计划的……我穿了露背露手臂的裙子，只要见面时脱了大衣你再抱抱我，然后我帮你摆碗碟时碰碰你——只要你别那么激烈地把锅撂地上——还有一会儿我回家的时候再抱一抱，以你的德性你会亲我额头的，那就足够了！你压根儿都不会察觉！忒修斯，是你自己当傲罗头子太久了，你这个人怀疑心太重，是你先入为主地提防了我……话说我是你亲妹妹，有必要对我那么小气吗？”

忒修斯继续痛苦地掐着太阳穴。

“这个病。”他沙哑地开口说，“发作起来得不到缓解，会怎么办？”

“痒。”纽特无辜地说。

她掀开了身上的毯子，忒修斯看到妹妹把自己苍白的皮肤挠得东一道西一道的，身上就像在用篾片编席子。他不由得扣紧了自己的长裤缝边。

“那我不在你身边的时候，怎么办？”

纽特的眼神又飘忽了起来：“咳……巴士售票的小哥……对角巷的酒保……住在我对面街，晨跑遛狗的麻瓜公务员……你知道的，装作不经意，碰一碰，或者握手……或者假装摔倒让他扶我起来……”

“你等等。”忒修斯敏锐地说，“都是‘他’？”

“当然。”纽特的脸涨得通红，“如果不是非得异性才能缓解瘙痒，我为什么跑到你这儿来？大西洋又没盖盖子，我完全可以搬去蒂娜家住到她不欢迎我为止。”

忒修斯沉默了，纽特小心翼翼地偷偷打量他。凭她多年和哥哥斗智斗勇的经验，她直觉地判断出这个傲罗头子在生气，而且自己越想越气。

“到这儿来。”好一会儿后，忒修斯好像下定了什么决心，并且破罐子破摔地张开手臂说：“让哥哥抱抱你。”

 

4

听话地呆在伦敦的妹妹让忒修斯忍受着不小的折磨。

他平均至少每两天就要去见纽特一次，共进晚餐，或者是午餐，或者是早餐。她需要抱着哥哥裸露的小臂，有时他把手掌贴在她发烫的脸颊、脖子和后脖子下的一小部分脊背上。慢慢地纽特开始得寸进尺，有时忒修斯实在忙碌（因为多半是他负责做这些晚餐、午餐或者是早餐），她从后面抱着哥哥的腰，修长苍白的手指从衬衫纽扣之间的空隙滑进去。这报销了忒修斯好几个最喜欢的东方骨瓷小碗。

他不得不出差离开伦敦一个星期，回来时的那一天，纽特全身发红地蜷在他的沙发上，满身裸露的皮肤被自己挠得都是渗血的红印。他焦急地抚摸她，从纤细的脚踝，到消瘦的小腿，在她的裙摆下及时刹住车。过了好一阵纽特颤抖的身子才平静下来，红得发紫的耳廓也恢复了原样，从哥哥大腿上收回自己赤裸小巧的脚。

然后她匆匆穿好鞋袜就走了，嘴里念叨着“死线……报告……二审”之类的词，熟稔地低头钻进忒修斯家客厅的壁炉。忒修斯捂着脸倒在沙发上，并且当晚就自暴自弃地睡在了那里。

 

5

当晚这个伦敦社交场有名的黄金单身汉手淫了。

两次。

 

6

忒修斯问过纽特这个病要什么时候才能好，她含含糊糊地说配置魔药需要一阵子的时间。

“月长石……月见草……等满月……还有下弦月……”她不是很认真地解释着：“怎么说也得，唔……少说个把月，再加急也得三五个满月……要是遇上月食……”

忒修斯放开了她，从背后，原本他的下巴压在妹妹只穿一件吊带长裙的颈窝里，手掌交叉握着她裸露的上臂。

“也就是说还有一阵子。”他的声音沙哑已经成了常态，纽特给哥哥配了一壶泥浆口味的清嗓子药水。

“还有一阵子。”纽特回头看他，脸颊还潮红着。

他们对视了一会儿，直到忒修斯先放开她，后退到使两人不那么尴尬的礼貌距离处。纽特垂下眼睑，拉起滑落到腰际的披肩裹上，挡住肩胛骨处一些因为瘙痒泛起的红疹。现在忒修斯已经能分辨出她什么时候开始发作，然后马上安抚她，但如果不及时得到他的触碰纽特还是会起疹子。红疹杂在布满她全身的雀斑上，说实话红红白白的看起来视觉冲击颇大。

“下周末爸爸妈妈让你回家看看，嗯？”忒修斯说。

纽特瑟缩了一下：“妈妈会组织我相亲的，我能不能不……”

“放心，我会跟你一起，”忒修斯说，“何况……”

他们又沉默了一会儿，各自避开对方的视线。纽特专心地抠着羊毛披肩上一处圆圆的虫洞，忒修斯好像突然对自己没扣整齐的袖子产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“何况你比我大那么多不是？”纽特酸溜溜地说，“你都没结婚，妈妈应该不会集中火力催我。”

 

7

忒修斯坐在妈妈的沙发上，看到妹妹从壁炉里出现时差点一口茶喷了出去。

“你这穿的是什么？”他低声恶狠狠地问在自己身边坐下来的纽特。

“我早上去抓六耳蝴蝶了。”纽特无辜地说，“没来得及回家换衣服……”

他的妹妹这一身，如果放在麻瓜世界里倒是挺时髦又火辣。她穿着低胸的U领背心，外面是军绿色好几个口袋的短衬衫，下身一条短到大腿中部的宽松卡其裤，纤细的腰上紧紧束着男式的旧皮带。不是说不好看，只是……裸露的肌肤着实太多了些，而且忒修斯很担心他们的状况。

和“病”。

“阿尔忒弥斯！”妈妈开心地从厨房迎了出来，看到小斯卡曼德也是一个人回家时露出失望的表情：“你一个人吗？没有什么朋友和你一起回来吗？”

“妈妈，我工作可忙呢。”纽特说。

“一个两个都是这个借口。“妈妈假装生气地说，”你哥哥难道不比你忙得多吗？”

“忒修斯有什么朋友吗？”纽特不自觉地提高了音调。

妈妈怜爱地看了一眼长子：“噢亲爱的。我知道你有很多追求者，如果哪一天觉得合适了，带回来喝个下午茶也无妨。没必要考虑你妹妹的心情，她比你小那么多。”

忒修斯呛了出来：“妈妈，我没有追求者。”

“你的同事们可不是这么说的。”斯卡曼德夫人打了他一下，“你以为我们老俩口不去镇上，就没有消息来源的吗？”

忒修斯呛完了咳，咳得满脸通红。他一边咳一边看一眼身边的纽特，她的双手乖乖放在膝上，但耳廓发红，并且开始难耐地咬自己的下唇。这是她的病发作的征兆，忒修斯不至于看不出来。

妈妈在茶几对面的长沙发上坐下来，一边让旁边织到一半的圣诞毛衣飘过来，一边回头指挥茶壶过来添水。忒修斯茶匙拿不稳，那金属的小玩意掉到了厚厚的地毯上，他弯腰下去艰难地在厚重茶几腿和沙发底下摸索。

纽特动了动腿，但上半身看起来纹丝不动。忒修斯的手指先触到她，然后又收回，他从自己的臂膀下往上瞟了一眼，确定纽特的状况后才继续触碰妹妹脚踝到小腿的那一方肌肤。她的大腿上已经起了红疹，如果妈妈站起来看肯定能从女儿过分苍白的皮肤上分辨出来，但还好她没有。忒修斯的手掌顺着纽特的小腿轮廓上下摩挲，她扣住自己裤边的指甲紧紧陷进织物里。

“西奥？”妈妈疑惑地问，“你捡到了吗？”

“捡到了妈妈。”忒修斯喘着气直起腰来，因为憋在沙发底下，鼻尖渗出了汗珠：“沙发底下有蜘蛛网。”

“给我吧亲爱的，我给你去洗洗。”妈妈站起来接过那个茶匙，转身去了厨房。

忒修斯的手滑到了纽特的腿弯下，在妈妈背过去后翻上来扣住了她骨节突出的膝盖，手掌边缘压在她发红的大腿上。

他去找纽特的眼睛，但她不看他，只有紧咬的牙关，微微扭动的屁股暴露了一点瘙痒难耐的心绪。他一咬牙，整只手滑到了妹妹的大腿上，指尖伸进裤子里，她闷哼一声夹紧了双膝。

“亲爱的，可以开饭了吗？”爸爸声如洪钟地从花园里进来，忒修斯匆忙抽回了手。

 

8

“你今天还好么？”晚饭后，在花园里散步时，忒修斯担忧地问着纽特。

纽特背着手，肩上披着忒修斯的外套，看起来神情有点恍惚。乡下还没有拉电线，只有月光洒在他们的身上，给两人的轮廓镀上了一层银白。

“我没事。”她沙哑着嗓子说，“实际上……药快配好了。现在发作起来没那么难受了，没有肌肤接触也可以忍得过去。”

“我在你身边，你不需要忍。”

纽特站住了，忒修斯又往前走了一步才停下，于是他转身对着纽特。

妹妹的全身现在被裹得严严实实，只有一张和他五分相似的脸还暴露在月光下。忒修斯抬起右臂，伸向她的脸颊，在即将触碰到时又收回了手。

“你不需要忍。”他重复了一遍。

 

9

纽特找上门来的频率降低了。从两天一次，到三四天，到一个星期。

这个星期的五个工作日里纽特都没来。忒修斯叹了一口气，让猫头鹰给她去了个信。

“ _周末我要出席魔法部的一个酒会，如果你需要我时我不在家，就到这儿来。这是邀请函。_ ”

 

10

忒修斯没以为自己真会在酒会上看到纽特。她带点犹豫的身影出现在门厅里时，他正在和一个烦人的女记者跳舞。

精心打理过的卷发，淡妆稍微盖住了一点雀斑，露背的淡黄色丝绒长裙，白色蕾丝手套和披肩，白色的丝袜和高跟鞋。

他一直都知道纽特很美，但不知道她可以这么美。

她走进来时不少男巫的视线都黏在了她的身上，特别是裸露在外的肩膀、背部和胸口处。这让不喜欢热闹和社交的纽特没跟任何人说话就开始害羞，她的耳廓发红，脸颊也泛起了红晕，下意识地张开唇瓣，咬自己的嘴巴里面。忒修斯很想快点结束这一舞，但女记者（一位年纪堪比他们母亲的女士）兴致很高，以首席傲罗的修养他暂时还做不来这样的事。他只能耐着性子陪她跳完这支曲子，在一次次旋转的时候瞟到纽特拿了一杯鸡尾酒躲到角落的窗帘下去了。

纽特转过背去，对落地窗外皎洁的月晕突然起了浓厚的兴趣。她一边雪白的肩膀在厚重的紫色丝绒窗帘后若隐若现，这支曲子简直要演奏到地老天荒。

 

11

“我以为你不会来。”忒修斯拉住纽特时说。

她站在那儿，仰着脸看着哥哥，背后的窗帘被忒修斯巧妙地拉过来合上了。密密匝匝的曳地流苏边搔在他们的脚背上。

“你的……病，好点了吗？现在这样，不会发作吗？”

他的嗓子越来越干。

“好了，快好了。不，没有……还行……”纽特用他熟悉的、欲拒还迎的、含糊其辞的措辞回答着。忒修斯踏前一步，手臂揽上她的腰，掌心贴在她背上靠近腰际的地方。火热的手掌和微凉的肌肤相触，纽特全身微不可察地颤抖了一下，继而以一种几不可觉的角度慢慢倒向哥哥的怀里。

忒修斯低头看着她，两人的额头几乎碰到了一起，吐字的热气和鼻息氤氲在唇间，纽特的眼眶泛起了水红。

“我今天穿了三件衣服，如果你在这里发作起来，我能给你触碰的部位可不多。”他孤注一掷地说。

 

12

“你会湿吗？每一次？”忒修斯含着纽特红得发紫的耳廓含糊不清地问，“有多湿？”

“嗯……”纽特除了喘发不出任何有意义的句子。她的披肩落到了地上，手套挂在哥哥的脖子上。裙子虽然完好，但里面的丝绸内裤被哥哥的手指撑得变了形。他摸到她的吊袜带时突然加深了本就很粗鲁的吻，现在穿不惯高跟鞋的斯卡曼德小姐颤巍巍地搂着哥哥的脖子，双腿不知是该分开还是该夹紧，大腿内侧被他摸得发烫，水痕在谁也看不到的部位顺着地心引力流到腿弯。

“到底为什么？”忒修斯红着眼睛问她。

“因为你的手……”

他有点明白，却又不是很明白。至少纽特指的不是现在插在她里面的那两根手指。她又紧又热，首席傲罗的礼服裤子绷得有些难受，但至少裤子没有那么多纽扣也没有那么多层。

纽特吻了吻哥哥的嘴唇说：“你想触碰我，却总是收回手。所以我猜你爱我。”

他低低地吼了一声，收回手指换成自己顶进去，只解开了裤子。纽特叫天不应叫地不灵地被压在墙上，背顶着粗糙的墙纸，两层窗帘和无数道首席傲罗的魔咒外还有人在跳舞、交谈和饮酒作乐。她被浪潮摇晃得彻底失去了神智，嘴唇被啃到通红发肿，每一寸裸露在外的肌肤都尖叫着需要哥哥的抚摸。但他双手扶在她穿着裙子的腰上，脸不怀好意地后撤，好像他能在漆黑的角落里看清妹妹的表情一样。

她全身上下只有一处接触到了他的肌肤，就是插在她里面的那一根。这就足够了。

“最后一个问题，不，两个。”忒修斯喘着气问她：“至少选一个回答我。”

“唔……”

“真的有这个病吗？”

“真……啊……”

“或者……你也爱我吗？”

 

 

 

 

——————————————

忒修斯：抱歉抱歉，借过借过，我妹不舒服，我先送她回家了。没事没事，不是大病，回家再治。


End file.
